Conventional sewing machines that can perform stitchwork stitches a pattern based on pattern data for stitching that is given to the sewing machines. When, for example, the sewing machines sew a sequential pattern that is so-called a border pattern, first, a pattern is sewn, and a next pattern adjoining to the already sewn pattern is sewn, and this process is repeated by plural times. A stitchwork frame that holds a cloth is necessary to sew a stitch. When a larger pattern than the stitchwork frame is to be sewn, it is necessary for a user to remove the stitchwork frame from a position where the stitchwork to the cloth is completed, and to attach the stitchwork frame to an adjoining position where the stitchwork is not completed yet.
In order to sew a new pattern adjoining to the already stitched pattern so as to forma sequential pattern in a single shape, it is necessary to adjust the stitchwork start position after the stitchwork frame is attached to the new position. When, however, the stitchwork start position is adjusted based on the feeling of the user only, the position of the new pattern adjoining to the already stitched pattern sometimes misaligned.
According to conventional stitchwork technologies, in order to precisely adjust the stitchwork start position, pattern data contains positioning data. In addition, a positioning marking is sewn together with the pattern, enabling the start of sewing of the adjoining pattern with reference to that marking. A technology that assists the positioning of a pattern is conventionally known (see, for example, JP2009-219596 A).
When pattern data contains positioning data, the positioning data is disposed at the four corners of the outer circumference of the pattern data. Hence, in any directions from side to side and up and down, a new pattern can be positioned and disposed. When a pattern that contains this positioning data is sewn, positioning markings are sewn at the four corners of the pattern. When a new pattern is to be sewn at the right side of the already sewn pattern, the adjoining pattern is positioned with reference to the two markings at the right side. That is, the markings sewn at the left side of the pattern are not utilized.
In addition, when, for example, the same three patterns can be arranged in the stitchwork frame, and those six patterns are sewn in sequence, a replacement work of the stitchwork frame is once necessary. According to the conventional technologies, since the markings are provided at the four corners of each pattern, the respective three patterns within the stitchwork frame have the respective positioning markings. Hence, markings that are unnecessary for positioning of the pattern are sewn to the cloth, resulting in unnecessary needle locations at the time of stitching. Consequently, it is necessary for the user to remove a large number of markings after the completion of sewing.
The present invention has been made to address the above-explained problems of the conventional technologies, and it is an objective of the present invention to provide a program that can create pattern data of a border pattern which has a positioning marking disposed at an arbitrary location, and a sewing machine which utilizes that program.